ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Argilac of Bronzegate
'''Argilac of Bronzegate '''is a member of the Night's Watch and the current Commander of Eastwatch-by-the-Sea. He is also a devout follower of R'hllor. History Argilac was born Robin, in a village outside Bronzegate, to a man and a woman of no great importance. His mother was a neglectful, uncaring woman, and his father was a brute, a drinker, and a brawler. Together they ensured that their son Robin had little choice but to raise himself, doing what he could to survive by any means necessary. Childhood Argilac haunted the streets of his small village, stealing whatever he could get his hands on and fighting for the rest. He soon fell in with a crowd of older boys who fancied themselves the next Arrec of the Burning Brand, and together they raised hell in the lands about their home. One fateful day in 353AC, Argilac made the mistake of breaking into a baker's shop, hoping to rob the man of coin and bread alike. The baker, however, was still inside, and fought the fifteen year old Stormlander desperately. He proved no match, even then, and with a mighty blow from Argilac the man was slain. Even as the baker's blood pooled upon the flour-marked cobblestones, the young Stormlander filled his pockets with coin, his arms with bread, and fled the gruesome scene. Three days later he was caught, one of the neighbours having spotted him running from the bakery. Much of the stolen bread had gone uneaten, and his pockets were still full of the baker's gold - he had never held so much money, and didn't know what to do with it. The punishment was clear. Lose a hand, or join the Watch. In the third month of 353AC, Argilac took ship from the docks at Storm's End, and was sent to join Eastwatch-by-the-Sea. The Watch Life with the watch was no harder than life as a peasant, Argilac found, only with the added bonus of always knowing where your next meal was coming from. His immense strength and natural fighting skill led to him being chosen as a ranger; and thus, for the first time in his life, Argilac felt like he truly belonged. The Watch trained him, fed him, and then, in 354AC, sent him out on his very first ranging. It was a routine patrol, following the coast for a few miles and back again. While they were out, however, a band of wildlings descended upon them. In an ambush that claimed the lives of a dozen Black Brothers, Argilac managed to hold his own, then flee southward toward the Wall. By following the coast he managed to return to Eastwatch - badly wounded, half starved, and terrified by what he had seen. His left arm was a tattered mess from where some great beast had clawed him; a skinchanger, all agreed. The healing process was slow, but eventually Argilac did regain use of his arm, though his grip is no longer quite so strong and he bears twisted scars from shoulder to wrist. His hatred for the wildlings increased exponentially, his scars a constant reminder of why one ought not trust those who live beyond the Wall. The Red God In 366AC two travelers from Volantis arrived in Eastwatch-by-the-Sea; Soot and Mimir they were called, priests of the Lord of Light. Their purpose unknown, they spent a lot of time amoung the Watch, asking mysterious questions and jotting down answers. Argilac, for reasons unknown, took a liking to them. Idle chats soon turned to deep conversation, and it wasn't long before they were discussing R'hllor, the Others, and the purpose of the Watch. The uneducated boy from Bronzegate stood little chance against the rhetoric of two learned men, and soon converted to the Red God's religion. Category:Night's Watch Category:Stormlander Category:Westerosi